Edward's Song
by Loves the Supernatural
Summary: Bella thinks she should do something for Edward since he wrote her a lullaby. Song LOve Story by Taylor Swift. Spoliers for Breaking Dawn


Hey guys this thought popped into my head when I was listen to Love Story by Taylor Swift

Hey guys this thought popped into my head when I was listen to Love Story by Taylor Swift.

Summary: Bella thinks she should do something for Edward since he wrote her a lullaby. So she chooses do something at their wedding reception, song Love Story by Taylor Swift.

Edward's Song

"Alice! I need your help." Bella said. She wanted to do something for Edward at the reception but she needed help from her best vampire friend Alice.

"Yes Bella what do you need help with." She and Alice were in Bella's bedroom discussing wedding plans.

"I want to do something special for Edward for the reception; you know because he wrote me a song and I wanted to do something similar. I wondered if you had any ideas."

"Well lets see. You could create a special dance, sing a song, or create a love poem?" Alice suggested.

"I can't dance so that's out of the question or create a love poem. So all that's left is a song, but which song should I do?"

"I know hold on a minute let me go buy the CD." Alice ran at vampire speed to go buy a CD. Bella only waited about ten minutes. Alice came back with a Taylor Swift CD called Fearless. Alice put on the CD and put on a song and we listened to it.

"Wow Alice that's amazing lets do it."

Bella and Alice got to work on Bella's song for Edward.

It was two days before the wedding and felt confident she had the song down and she was ready to perform for her husband-to-be. For the performance she would wore a blue and silver floor length dress and a tiara in her hair (A/N Picture of dress on profile.). Edward was getting curious on what Alice and Bella were up to for the wedding. He would have to wait and see because Alice was blocking her thoughts by thinking of the bridesmaid's dresses. You could defiantly tell he was anxious to find out what they were planning.

The wedding day finally came and both Bella and Edward were nervous but glad they were getting married.

After their wedding, they went to the reception, had cake, and danced. Finally, Bella and Alice said they would be back in a few minutes. Bella got her dress on and her hair and make-up redone. They went outside when she was finally ready.

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" Alice asked when she got in front of the crowd. "Early on in Bella and Edward's relationship Edward wrote a lullaby for her and Bella would like to give something in return for her love of her life. So no further ado here's Bella singing a song."

Bella got up on stage, the music started, and she started singing.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go

And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while

Oh, oh, oh

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go

And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
_From ___

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh

We were both young when I first saw you 

When she finished Edward came up and kissed her deeply. And everyone cheered and clapped.

"Bella that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard in my entire life. I love you Isabella Marie Cullen. Thank you"

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen. Thank you." Bella started crying not sad but happy tears. She kissed Edward and they left to go on there honeymoon.

The End

A/N So what did you guys think review and tell me.


End file.
